Lessons
by Smudge the rat
Summary: Radek can't trust John to behave, so he takes matters into his own hands. Slash, mild BDSM, established relationship.


A/N: This was sitting around for a while before I finally got round to finishing it. The prompts were "Don't touch that!" and "restraints"

OK then. Warning - this is slash (don't like don't read) and a little BDSM considering the restraints and Radek exerting control over John. Disclaimer - I don't own the characters etc. Feedback is more than welcome, but flamers will be left in a room with John and all the dangerous shiny toys you could possibly imagine. If you actually read this fic, you'll find out that isn't a good thing.

* * *

"What does this button do?"

Radek turned to see his lover holding a piece of Ancient technology that he hadn't got around to studying yet. It was a round disc that lay flat on the palm of the hand with a button in the centre. So far no one had managed to get a response from it but in the John's hands it was lit up and blinking slowly.

"Don't touch that!" The Czech went over and snatched the device from his lover. It immediately went dead, the light show ending abruptly and John's face fell. Placing it on the desk, he took both of John's hands and pulled him in for a kiss. "You are like a child in a sweet shop," he complained. "Always touching."

"I could touch you instead," John offered, running his hands down Radek's back and slipping them beneath the waistband of his trousers.

Radek pushed the hands away with a smile. "Stop that."

"What? It's not like there's anyone here to see us." The hands had reappeared, this time on his shoulders, rubbing in small circles. "Come on, you've been at that laptop for hours." He'd come here to kidnap Radek and take him home to bed; the rest of the scientists had gone home already.

"What time is it?" Blinking in an attempt to focus, Radek checked his arm before remembering that he'd taken his watch off.

"2300," John told him, still massaging the Czech's shoulders. It was no surprise that the muscles were tense; Radek had been hunched over his laptop all day. He'd been working on some computer simulation or other, something to do with the thingy his team had brought back from P4X-something-something-something.

"That is, ah, 11 pm in normal time, yes?"

Chuckling softly, John ran a hand through Radek's soft fluffy hair. He could play with that hair all day; it reminded him of a kitten's fur. "Come on, I'm bored. Play with me."

Knowing full well what "playing" with John entailed, Radek kissed his lover briefly on the temple, removed the hand from his hair and pushed John gently towards the door. "Go home. I will be no more than half an hour, I promise. Just need to adjust the output by three percent and remodulate the–"

Crossing his arms, John leaned against the closed door. "Nuh-uh, I know what'll happen if I leave without you."

Cursing his lack of the ATA gene and therefore the ability to open the door with his mind and make his lover fall flat on his face, Radek sighed and played along. "What is it that you are so sure will happen?"

"You'll lose track of time with your 'just one more' adjustments and by the time you check the clock and realise you've been here for an extra two hours I'll be asleep. And you know what that means."

Radek knew the answer to this one. "No sex?"

"You got it." John grinned and, not for the first time, Radek wanted to kiss the smugness right off of his face. "So what's it gonna be? Come home with me and go to sleep happy or stay here and wake up in your chair with aching muscles tomorrow morning?"

"When you put it that way," Radek smiled, pulling his lover close so that he could nip at his earlobe, "I see that I have no choice."

"Cool." John pulled away and tried to lead Radek to the door. "So I was thinking-"

"Wait ten seconds while I shut down the computers," Radek protested, pulling back. "Can you be trusted not to touch anything while I do this?"

"Of course." Putting his hands behind his back, John gave him an angelic smile. "When have I ever been untrustworthy?"

"_Vždycky_," Radek muttered as he saved his work and shut both the computers he'd been working with down. Turning off the monitors, he turned around to see John playing with the thing that had bitten Simpson two days ago, when they'd finally managed to turn it on. After rushing her to infirmary, the wound had turned out to be harmless and they'd surmised that the device was nothing more than a practical joke, but that did not negate the fact that Simpson's life could have been in danger.

"Last straw," Radek snapped as he snatched the device from his lover's hands and threw it in the general direction of Simpson's desk. In his surprise, John allowed himself to be pushed against the wall and held there as Radek reached for a device that he definitely knew the purpose of. Keeping his face just out of reach, he pressed his body against John's and whispered; "You will learn to listen to me when I tell you not to do something."

"Um. Sorry?" John's eyes widened as Radek held the first restraint against his lover's left wrist. Responding to John's ATA gene, it pulled his arm tight against the wall, changing shape to fit the curve of his wrist. These had originally been designed to restrain non-gene-holders, but they had been easily reprogrammed to target the ATA gene instead.

"What are you doing?" the Colonel asked in that lazy, unconcerned way of his that Radek had come to know as the act he put on when he didn't want people to know he was worried. The second restraint was in place now, keeping both arms above his head, unable to pull away from the wall. Bending down, Radek did the same to his ankles, then straightened up and stood a foot away from John, arms crossed.

"These devices can be dangerous," he said quietly. "We don't know what purpose they were created for, we don't know whether they work properly and we don't know whether they will kill us the second they are turned on." Taking a step forward, he leaned closer, putting his hands on either side of John's helpless body, maintaining eye contact all the time. "It is bad enough that I must worry about my colleagues," he said softly, "I do not want to worry about you as well. You are in enough danger every time you go through the Stargate."

"I know," John murmured, watching Radek's lips as they moved. The Czech could tell that his lover wanted to kiss him, but he needed John to pay attention while he told him this. That was why he restrained him; John's hands liked to wander, and Radek would prefer not to be distracted right now, no matter how much he wanted to abandon this conversation and allow John to do what he wanted.

"I know that you know," he sighed. "You cannot help yourself. This is what I want to change."

Licking his lips, John swallowed heavily. "How you gonna do that?"

A smile may have crept across Radek's face as he snaked a hand into John's trousers and stroked his inner thigh with the lightest touch. His lover was already half-hard, evidence that he loved to be bossed around no matter how much he insisted otherwise, but now his cock took a sudden interest in current events.

"You like this, don't you?" Radek said teasingly. His hand kept to the gentle pressure, not allowing John anything to rub against and deliberately avoiding the places that wanted his attention. When his lover tried to push up against him, desperate to increase contact, Radek removed his hand and pushed it up underneath John's t-shirt.

"Oh God, you're not gonna let me come until I promise not to do it again, are you?" John whimpered as Radek started playing with his left nipple. When the Czech made no reply other than a smug smile, John closed his eyes and whimpered again, arching his back, hips thrusting against nothing but air. "OK, you win. I promise I'll never touch an Ancient device ever again."

Raising his eyebrows, Radek bent his head and bit John's nipple through his t-shirt, hearing a hiss of pain, followed by a moan of frustrated pleasure. His lover seemed to be muttering "evil, evil, evil, evil," under his breath. Turning his head to bite John's neck and feeling John's erection with the other hand, Radek decided that his lover had probably had enough. He was harder than he'd ever been, leaking through his trousers and shuddering slightly with the need for release. Still, Radek couldn't resist taking his time in giving John a love bite just above his collar that he wouldn't be able to forget next time he got the urge to play with something he shouldn't be touching.

Pulling away, he waited until John opened his eyes and looked at him in defiance and need and lust. "Now promise me that you won't touch anything in this lab unless I tell you to," he said in a deep, low voice.

Moaning softly, John's bottom lip trembled as he nodded his assent. Radek could tell that this time, he really meant it. "Say it," he insisted quietly.

"I promise not to touch anything unless you give me permission," John said. "Please…"

Unable to hold back any longer, Radek dropped to his knees and unzipped John's fly, pulling his trousers down as far as his knees and sucking the hard, throbbing cock into his mouth. John came almost instantly, sobbing with the force of his release, and Radek swallowed down everything that he was given before standing on shaky legs and releasing the restraints that pinned John to the wall. The Colonel slumped forward against him, clutching at him with both arms.

They held each other for a long time before Radek straightened and found his way to John's lips. The kiss was full of apology and forgiveness, but no hint of regret. This had needed to be done, and he was glad he'd done it, if only to make John realise how serious he was about not losing him.

"Sorry," John murmured against his lips.

"I know." Radek pulled his trousers back up and tucked him in.

"Love you."

"I know."

John lifted his head. "Bed?"

"I believe that is what you came here for," Radek agreed, linking his fingers through John's. It was late enough that they were unlikely to meet anyone roaming the corridors, and tonight Radek was willing to take the risk.


End file.
